Yormik Furl
Yormik is an Avatar originally come from the world of Lumba, he is a Half-Elf Avatar and he was rifted to Daleos on 1st September, 899 (Daleos Calendar). Aspects Being an avatar, he has a steel dagger that allows him to use the power of two Aspects: the Aspect of Life and the Aspect of Death Aspect of Life His form while using the power of the Aspect of Life has the form of the God of Life of his world, Juvia. Aspect of Death His form while using the power of the Aspect of Death has the form of the God of Death of his world, Dorui. The Aspect of Death has the appearance of a big owl, usually wearing a black hood. History Long ago, before Yormik was borned, there were conflicts between Humans and Elves, causing the two races to heavily hate eachother. But one winter night, his mother, an elf, met his father, who is a human and they fell in love with eachother. Soon, their families discover their love for eachother and they get disagreement on both sides, not wanting to break up, they ran away together. Childhood He spent most of his childhood time living in a farming town with his parents, they lived a happy live together but there are times that he felt lonely as he didn't look like any of his human friends. In the morning, he went to a local school, studying and at night, he studied Elvish with his mother. Teenage years During his teenage years, he grew interest in archaeology and he spent all his free time in the library reseaching and reading, it was then that he came across the myths of people being able to use their power to summon an aspect, thus, borrowing the power of gods. As an adult He started working as an archaeologist since he was 21, he would visit different ruins, tombs or dungeons and figuring out their origins and history, he also made alot of big discoveries such as discovering ancient towns,... When he was 24, he came across a tomb in an ancient town, upon entering, he got himself in alot of dangerous situations but he still managed to survive, and at the deepest part of the tomb, he found a steel dagger along with notes, it was then that memories from his teenage years came up to him, he decided to hide all the notes and the dagger, telling his colleagues that he didn't find anything. Upon reading the notes written in Celestial, he learnt about the power of the dagger. After that, he quit his job and spent all his time mastering the power of the dagger, hoping that he could use it for a better good. At 32 years old, he has managed to fully summoning the Aspect of Life and the Aspect of Death and he used his power to help fighting crimes, but he felt like he was still missing something as there are 8 gods in total but he could only use the power of two of them, so he set on an adventure to find more daggers. 2 years later, he came across a ruins that he believed having the second dagger, but after reaching the deepest part, all he found was a line, written in Celestial, saying "Daleos has it...", before he could even react, he felt weak and his whole body turned into bubbles. Later, his body reformed and he found himself in Osteria.